James Arthur
James Arthur is a Team Rocket Agent in Pokemon: Rise of the Rockets. To Team Liberty he introduced himself as an informant and hacker known as Avalon. However, he has since defected to Team Liberty and has then rose to the rank of Executive. History James was born four years before Team Rocket gained control of most of the world in Celadon City. His parents are unknown to him as he was placed in an orphanage at a young age. During this time period, James caught a Ralts which he nicknamed Guinevere. He continued to live at the orphanage until the age of fifteen, when he started his hacking career and bought an apartment for himself and Guinevere. He lived well off for the next three years when he joined Team Rocket. During the next four years James caught a Scyther which he named Lancelot, gained a great deal of influence among Rockets, and begin a major hacking spree into the Rocket Mainframe. James after being assigned to the mission to capture legendaries James chose his target to be Celebi. He found and captured his target in Ilex forest, however did not give it to his Rocket superiors. Instead he found three Team Liberty Agents, Alex Lockwood, Jake Soren, and Alec Lighttree, and challenged the first to a battle. Using Lancelot against Alex's Absol, he lost and gave the Celebi to Alex as a prize to further his own goals, one of which was planning a defection to Team Liberty. James then left for Snowpoint City, however his helicopter broke down and he continued on foot, encountering a Togepi and a Sneasel. The Togepi he caught and named Galahad. The Sneasel tricked him into a snowstorm which nearly gave him frostbite. After reaching Snowpoint, James was attacked by a radical (but not related to Team Liberty) trainer whom he defeated. James though did not leave him to die out in the cold. During his stay at the Pokemon Center, James received orders about the attack on Four Island. As he received those orders, James successfully hacked into Team Liberty's mainframe computer and warned them about the attack as Avalon. James became a part of the attack on Four Island (after fighting two of his fellow rockets) although he had little intent on doing much. He was more interested in the fact he saw Alex Lockwood again and challenged him to another battle. James won this time, Lancelot tying with Absol, Eevee with Galahad, and Guinevere defeating Piplup. After the missiles hit Team Liberty's base James entered Team Liberty's base and discovered Bluefalcon revealing that he was Avalon. Before they could leave however Joker appeared telling James that she knew about his hacking on the Rocket mainframe for a while and ordered him to shoot Bluefalcon. James decided to instead warp out with Bluefalcon using Guinevere. Joker sent an Alakazam in pursuit whom fought with James, Galahad and Lancelot for a brief time before he was called back. He then saw the death of Bluefalcon who gave him an ID and told him to tell Blackskull and Goldhawk she was sorry. James after Blackskull officially welcomed him to Team Liberty became a part of the Lugia recruitment Team and headed towards Pewter City to find an Old man who knew about Lugia and Ho-oh. However they found out that the old man had died and went to find a pokemaniac who could tell them more about Lugia. James however had to leave back to the Team Liberty base to give information about Team Rocket bases. James however saw an attempted break out of Silver which was interrupted and stopped by various Team Liberty agents. Silver then gave info about Paradise and Purgatory and was then released. James received a text shortly afterwards from a Liberty agent telling him to watch the news. James pulled out his laptop which he could TV on and played the now really overplayed broadcast where Jessica Ortrune smears Team Liberty's reputation. James before telling Selene intel about Team Rocket complemented Ortrune in his head impressed in her ability to drum up support from the crowd. Lancelot and Galahad evolved in their pokeballs during the conversation surprising James before they warped to Snowpoint. In Snowpoint James hatched a quick plan to catch the Sneasel he encountered earlier with a green ear which succeeded but not before Jessica Ortrune appeared and recognized him as the traitor. However instead of confronting him let him go as soon as he captured the Sneasel, who James warped back to base and prepared to go to Paradise with the newly caught Mordred (Sneasel) in tow. James, Silvermind, and the rest of the Team Liberty strike force landed on Paradise to attack. After finding an entrance, Koga opened the door (Koga, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina had joined the strike force) causing suspicion from James and Jayron. After fighting through several battles (and Mordred's evolution), they nearly managed to penetrate completely into the heart of the base. However, due to a betrayal of the three Gym Leaders, the Liberty Agents were repelled, some of them including Silvermind were captured. After returning to base, James, Celebi, Thomas and a few others went and fought Jirachi who between Jirachi and Deoxys broke more copyright laws then I care to count. After the finishing three way attack, Thomas captured Jirachi and they went back to Four Island. At there he was recruited by Roderick to go with him to Orre to help put a stop to Snagem, who agreed along with all three of the united William family. In Orre James and Michael (the man who fought against Cipher the second time) and went to the Under and fought two grunts. At the end of the battle, the grunt tried to kill Guinevere (immediately as she was evolving), but before he could James shot him fatally, haunting him. The two of them went down into the Deep Colosseum where they fought 10 snagem grunts and won. The final grunt sent out and (after it annoyed him) attacked Mudkip. James not liking this, asked Michael to borrow his snag machine, which James used to snag the Mudkip whom he dubbed Gawain. Then the two went further in and faced Snattle, who with his constant explosions and earthquakes made a large section of the Deep Colloseum collapse. The two escaped by using Guinevere's teleport which warped them and the Snagem agents (who were then captured) the Pokemon Laboratory HQ. Appearance Personality James' personality is composed of a light-hearted gentlemanly demeanor and a desire to ensure his survival. He also has little sense of loyalty and can betray depending on how beneficial it is to him. James follows orders unless they interfere with his own plans. He tries to be calm and polite as well, this not for his benefit, but because he is just that sort of person. His experiences however, have made a better person, with nobler intentions Pokemon Trivia *James and all of his Pokemon are named after people and places in Arthurian Legends. James Arthur is named after King Arthur; Guinevere is named after King Arthur's wife Guinevere which represents James' closeness to Guinevere; Lancelot is named after Lancelot du lac one of the greatest of Arthur's knights as Lancelot has the highest attack of James Team and one of James' most trusted; Galahad is named after the knight Galahad who was the one to discover the holy grail. His psuedonym and code name Avalon comes from the island where Excalibur was forged. *Lancelot somehow managed to evolve through his own power and not through the normal trading with Metal Coat. *James Arthur is one of the few characters to have switched Teams. Though some characters have acted like they joined opposite sides, they haven't actually defected. (Cal Riggs, for example) He is more notably the first character to switch sides during the course of the RPG, the only other one to completely switch being Lorelei Penn, who also defected to TL. Silver might also be included, though he defected before the beginning of the RPG. Quotes WIP Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Team Liberty Executives